


more of you (but only in my dreams)

by smallball



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, just Yaz and her thoughts I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallball/pseuds/smallball
Summary: Yasmin thinks about the Doctor a lot





	more of you (but only in my dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> Im a gay disaster and wrote this on my phone instead of sleeping, Thasmin will rise.  
> This is probably me as Thirteen's companion tbh.

She doesn't realise it at first. A random stranger who saves the day and sweeps you away on an adventure in a space and time machine would make anyone feel impressed. She's impressed by the Doctor and that's it. As the time goes by and they visit more strange and amazing places together, the little voice in her head gets louder and louder.  _You love her, idiot_ it says one day and she can't ignore it anymore. 

 

Yasmin Khan is a rational person. Yasmin Khan knows what she wants and she asks for it. Yasmin Khan can handle herself in stressful situations and take what's hers. Yasmin Khan is also stupid and slowly losing her sanity over a certain adorable, blonde alien.

These days all her dreams have one person in common. She imagines their lives together, travelling and discovering new places. She imagines the soft lips on hers, the Doctor's hand holding her own, playing with her hair, cuddling her after a long day of running away from the bad guys. She can't stop thinking about Doctor's smile, the way her nose scrunches when she's confused and the sound of her laugh.

She's silently watching the woman from across the TARDIS console room, playing every possible scenario in her head. It feels unfair, she thinks for a moment, unfair to the oblivious woman who's happily tinkering with the buttons. But telling her would make the world stop. Yaz's world would tumble down and collapse and burn. Living in her imagination is the perfect idea of a relationship she can't even dare to hope for. So she smiles and steps towards the Doctor, slightly touching her arm. The woman looks at her and breaks into a bright smile, pulling her closer and trying to explain how the machinery works. Yaz can settle for this, she thinks. For now, this has to be enough. She sighs and leans her head on the Doctor's chest, listening as the three steady heartbeats almost meld into one.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me you never chickened out and didn't tell your crush how you feel I dare you


End file.
